The Unexplained
by AnimeGIRL2014
Summary: Cagalli Yula Atha already has lost her Father to the devastation war can provide. What will Cagalli do when she finds out the Mysterious new space ship called the Arc Angel is arriving at Orb and along with it someone who seems familiar? What will face Cagalli in her journey through time and war?


Chapter 1 –Cagalli Arrives

I am the princess of orb and I am also a natural, an enemy of the plants, which is a place where the coordinators live. Hi my name is Cagalli yulla attha; I am 16 and had a mum and a dad. My mum died when I was young and my dad died trying to save me from Z.A.F.T. When my dad pushed me away in order to protect me he gave me a picture of a woman with brown hair and two baby's one that had blond hair just like myself and the other had brown hair. Later on Cagalli turned the photo over to find the name Kira and Cagalli. She was shocked to find out that she had a brother that was her twin named kira.

"Cagalli your ship is here"

"Um… what ship?"

"Cagalli didn't you look in your planner to see where you were going today or what you had to do today" said a Man standing from behind the young blond haired woman.

"Yuna I am sorry but that book was planned by my father and it brings to many memories back"

"But Cagalli you are the ….."

"The representative and princess of orb, I know I also figured that since I have lost everything like my mum, my dad and now my Step father I figured I would be allowed to have at least one week of rest before I start again."

"Cagalli I will…Try ok"

"Thankyou Yuna for doing everything for me" said the blond woman

"Yet anyway I will just have to tell the Arc Angel to just turn around and come home"

"Wait did you just say the Arc Angel? _ The Arc Angel is the fastest most stylish space ship in the cosmic area_ though the blond. Wait what do they want with me? Are they part of the Earth Forces?"

"Yes they are and what they want with you is they want permission to stay for a while to re –supply"

What would make the Pride and Joy of the Earth Alliance come here to re-supply of all things? We are a neutral nation; we neither side with the Earth Forces or the Plants. But I can't help this feeling that something is going to happen.

**In the Arc Angel **

"Why we are here the Orb Representative won't let us. We aren't supposed to be here in the first place reported a short haired man.

"This so annoying we come here then we are going to have to go what's the point"

"Kira what do you think of Orb"

"Well it's different but anyway it is so peaceful" spoke the teenage boy named Kira

The others on board the Arc Angel were all talking about the Arc Angel and Orb. While they were talking they had not noticed that Cagalli and Yuna had just walked in to hear them talking about orb.

"Nice to meet you Captain"

"Nice to meet you two as well" spoke the captain

"My name is Yuna and I am here to escort our young princess here to your people's hands "

"What! I am not going with anybody who I don't know. Why did you lie to me, you know my dad would not…."By now everyone that was talking on the Bridge had stopped and listened to the two that had walked in un noticed till now and were shocked to see that it was the Princess of Orb or now the Representative of Orb.

"Stop it Cagalli this is for your own good. Once you get on board tell them what you are capable of and they will tell you what's happening"

"What the hell is happening here it sounds like I am in trouble? What the hell is happening here Yuna? Tell me the truth because I am not leaving without the truth on what's happening here "

"Please Cagalli would you please just go without any hesitation please it is for your safety please I am begging you" said Yuna now on his hands and Knees. Beyond to everyone Cagalli was seething inside but on the outside she was shocked to see Yuna on his and knees in front of the people he highly remarks.

"Princess this is for your sake not ours. Every single men and women on board this ship has put their lives on the line and in the hands of the Earth Forces, Please come with us." Half whisper half spoke the woman in the Captains Earth Forces uniform

What the hell is happening? Why isn't anyone telling me? I know my Father just died but I don't need protection from anyone, like come on I can take care of myself. It would be nice to get out for a bit, just hang out and have a break, see the world maybe I will get to travel out to space even and see the Plants. In that said maybe I will get to see a ZAFT Soldier. But the only problem about this is that this ship is going into War! I can't stand fighting. What's fighting well for anyway it only brings hurt and sadness? In this case maybe I could stay and stop the Fighting and the war from progressing further between the Plants and Earth.

"I Cagalli Yulla Attha accept the invitation of the Captain of the Arc Angel to come aboard"

The People including the Captain were shocked to hear what the young Princess had just said when moments ago she had just opposed the whole thing. But a certain teenage brown haired looked slightly suspicious of the choice the Princess had made.

"Pri…Princess"

" I know my answer may seem…weird when just before I had opposed the whole ideal but I have been cooped up in Orb for quite a while and I also wish to get out and see the devastation in the Outside world and if it's alright with you Captain help fight for freedom as well"

Everyone kept their shocked faces as Cagalli spoke of why she had suddenly changed her mind, the Captain and a blond haired man just smiled at her. They weren't the only two.

"Well then Princess we will gladly have you on Board, but if it's alright with you could we possibly re-supply here?" said the Captain

"Ah yes of course…Um…"

" Murrue Ramius, Captain Murrue Ramius"


End file.
